


Aomine Misaki

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi goes into labor and calls Daiki to come get her. This story was based off a friend's birth, and her dad, a police officer, did exactly what Daiki does in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine Misaki

Aomine’s on patrol when he gets a call from his wife.

“Um, Daiki, you’d better get home now.”

“Why? Is something wrong?”

“I wouldn’t say wrong, exactly. How do I say this…? I’m in labor. Get home so we can go to the hospital.”

“Oh. OH! Just a moment Satsuki, I’ve got to call in real quick! I’ll be right there!”

“See you soon.”

Daiki quickly calls in.

“Your wife’s in labor?”

“Yes sir.”

“Then get home quick kid. I’ll get someone else on patrol out there.”

“Thank you sir!”

And with that, Daiki flipped on his sirens and got through traffic much faster than he would of if he hadn’t been a police officer

 

Satsuki was sitting calmly by the door when Daiki burst in. She carefully stood. “Hey honey. Good to see you.”

“Have you got everything you need?! We have everything ready, right?! How long have you been in labor? Does everything feel fine?” He was speaking at a hundred miles an hour, running around while Satsuki rolled her eyes. When she’d went into labor, she’d gathered all the things she’d need before calling Daiki, knowing he’d be exactly like this once she told him.

“Take these bags out to the car.” She said. “Everything’s fine. I’ve been in labor about thirty minutes, and don’t worry; I have everything under control at the moment.”

“Do you have a coat?” He asked as he grabbed the bags and ran them out to the car.

“Daiki, its August. I don’t need a coat.”

Finally she had reassured him enough that everything was fine that he went inside and locked up the house. Then he came out and helped her get in the car. She was quite fine until he flipped on the sirens.

“Daiki, you don’t need to do that. It’s not like I’m going to explode.”

“The traffic is terrible. We need to get you to the hospital now.”

Satsuki rolls her eyes. There’s no reasoning with him. Maybe she should have just called an ambulance to pick her up, and then called Daiki. That would have been simpler.

They arrive at the hospital and check in. A nurse confirms Satsuki’s own belief. She’s not even dilated halfway yet.

Daiki sits there, nervous. He keeps asking her if everything’s alright, and she sighs and says. “Yes, Ahomine, I am fine!”

At one point, she realizes that a bunch of people are staring at Daiki. She realizes he’s still in full uniform. “No wonder you’ve got so many people staring at you. You’re actually the odd one out here.”

Daiki looks around, and when he realizes he’s who everyone is staring at, him turns to Satsuki, flashes her a quick grin, and then looks back at everyone else.

“Don’t worry people. Once she has this baby, she’s going back to jail.”

“Dai-chan, I will kick you.” She says back, flipping through her magazine.

There are a few good natured laughs, and she looks up at everyone else in that waiting room and smiles. There are several smiles back, and she realizes how they must look. A very calm future new mother and a nervous future new dad. She smiles at Daiki, and he gives her a tender smile back. There’s a deep love for each other in that smile.

 

Once she’s dilated quite a bit more, they take her into the delivery room.

It was when she started swearing, it was decided she shouldn’t sit in the waiting room anymore.

“When we get home, I will take the knife and castrate you, you little shit, and I will shove your balls down your fucking throat.”

“That’s nice. He says, holding back his laughter.

She punches him in the side, at least. That feels good.

Finally, she’s fully dilated, and then she says. “Next time we’re going to have kids, you get to be the one who gets pregnant, got it?”

“Understood.”

Finally, she screams out several curse words, and then hears a quieter scream echoing her own, except it doesn’t swear profusely.

“What is it?”

She hears Daiki echo her question, and then a doctor’s voice. “It’s a girl.”

“It’s a little girl, Satsuki! A beautiful little girl, just like you!”

She smiles up at him, and he smiles back at her. And then the doctors hand her a tiny bundle of blankets.

The girl has pale skin currently, though that’ll probably change. Her hair is the same black-blue as Daiki’s, and her eyes are also the same color as his.

“Excuse me; I think we photocopied my husband.” She says to Daiki. “She takes after you.”

“Let’s just hope she has her mother’s brains, then.”

They look down at this baby, which they’ve waited so many months for.

“Remember what we decided to name her?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me.”

“Misaki. Aomine Misaki.”

She nods, and then looks at her daughter. “Welcome to the world, Misaki.”

Daiki’s arm slides around her, and just for a moment, it’s only the three of them in the room, with the two happy parents staring down at the life they’ve brought into being, and praying that they will be blessed with their daughter’s presence every day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
